canary and pryde
by brevlore
Summary: when an orphaned kryptonian falls into dinahs life, she takes him into her care. but in a battle, a portal of unknown origin takes him from her, now she must seek out any possible help to find him. but in another world, her son is taken in as a little brother by a young miss kitty pryde. in the end, who will the boy choose, its a trial of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Young justice is the coolest thing you ever did, but your only 9; you have plenty of opportunities. Yes your only 9, you're actually a Kryptonian that star labs found in a stasis pod 3 ½ years ago; they started almost immediately with experimenting on you. They kept bombarding you with yellow sun energy; it hurt badly and was happening 13 hours a day. You hated every minute of it, but they eventually came to a conclusion; after all this time at star labs, you had absorbed enough sun to obtain all the powers of Superman. Of course you didn't know about Superman or even the league at that time; but after another two weeks, that changed.

You never understood exactly why, but Batman had been looking through star lab documents for illegal activity; only one file stood out, project: superior. When he was going through a document that fateful afternoon, he was interrupted at the end of it by a sudden voice; none other than his alter ego's faithful family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "Almost done sir?" he asked. "Nearly, just one more document. Let's see here, Project: superior. This file is only accessed by one research team; if that doesn't scream suspicious I don't know what does", Batman declared. Batman scrolled through the document top to bottom, with each sentence a sensation deep down grew bigger; a sensation of rage. "Alfred I have to go, the league and team need to see this; I'll be back later", batman said as he called a pickup. A very pissed off batman was then beamed up to the watchtower, only to be confronted by an irritating scarlet speedster.

"Hey! Batman, what's –HURK!" Flash started before he was wearing a black-gloved hand like a dog collar; it was then that he saw Batman's face. This was a rare sight indeed, the dark knight is showing emotion; flash just wished it didn't have to be hot rage. Batman threw the speedster into a nearby table, startling the two heroes occupying it; black canary and green arrow happened to be those two. When they looked up, they saw something that would most certainly cause nightmares; batman was approaching in a predator-like manner, looking furious. "Wait for me here, I have to talk with the others. After that, I'll return", batman said in a strained tone. Word spread quick that the bat was on a rampage; when he got to the meeting room, the other founding members were all there already.

"Batman, why are you so mad? I've never seen you like this", flash said. It was then that batman saw them, black canary and green arrow; they were standing in the corner. "I'm here because we need to talk about star labs. Or to more accurately put it, their inhumane experiment; Project: Superior", Batman stated. "Um, Bats? You seem to not realize that, the people at star labs are our friends. They tell us about most big projects, what's so bad about this one?" John asked. Batman pulled a flash drive from his utility belt, tapping it against his finger as he walked. Plugging the drive in, he pulled up the project file for all leaguers to see; needless to say, they were pissed. "9, years old?!" superman said; shock painted like a target on his face. "What's worse is he was 5 ½ when they started. They blasted him with a lot of yellow sun energy, making him as strong superman; with all the powers. But giving him power is only step one, step two is selling him to the military; they will turn him into their personal weapon", batman said.

"Not if the league stops them!" wonder woman said. "Right then, let's go. All 9 of us", batman said. As they prepared the teleported for star labs, flash asked the one question on everyone's mind. "How did we not know about this before now?" he asked anxiously. Nobody said anything; they were teleported in complete silence. Before the flash of light blinded him, J'onn noticed batman fight back a tear; guilt flooded off him in waves.

In star labs, all personal were going about their day; then nine angry heroes appeared out of nowhere. "I demand to see Dr. Tikeas, Right now!" Batman yelled at the scientist closest to him. Black canary grabbed batman's shoulder, guiding him back so she could speak. "Dr. Tikeas has evidence against him and his research team, this evidence shows that for 3 ½ years; his team has been running an illegal project. We came to shut him down", black canary explained.

The head of research took them deep into star labs, towards the room mentioned in the file. "Had I known what those 5 idiots were doing, I assure you this would have never started. This project, I was told; was to test and develop organic performance boosters for military troops", he said angrily. "This is the room, the one housing the project. This atrocity must end", the head unlocked the door. As the door was being opened, superman heard the click of a gun. Pushing the head researcher aside, superman stares ahead indifferently as a bullet bounced harmlessly off of him. Flash confiscated all weapons in nothing flat, before john used his ring to trap the scientist in a small barrier. Wonder woman used her lasso to tie up all 5 men together, as batman and flash took all files pertaining to the project.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're doing! The government has already wired the money, their coming for the project so-OOF!", batman punched Tikeas in the gut. "Your team, as well as the government officials involved; you will all be investigated and brought to court", batman said.

Black canary was at the moment, lifting a tiny form (you) out of a cage lined with traces of kryptonite. Black canary was horrified, she knew she should need a bit more effort to lift you; but your body was far too light for her liking, as well as too small. Dinah looked at your small body in her arms; you were less than half the minimal weight for your age, as well as half as tall. Dinah made one last inspection of your pale and scrawny form, and affirmed her suspicions; you were deathly under-nourished and deathly ill. ' _The kryptonite bars and red sun energy inhibitors are part of it. The rest came from the lack of proper food and care. They were too focused on developing his powers, to see to his basic needs',_ Dinah thought angrily. While the other leaguers were looking through files and talking with security, Dinah carried your **very still** form over to Tikeas; Dinah was scared by how easy it was to hold you with one arm, while she loudly slapped Tikeas with the other.

"You sick bastard! Why haven't you taken care of him? He could be dying right now!" Dinah yelled; hot tears were brimming from her eyes. Batman and Martian Manhunter took Dinah out of the room, but batman gave the remaining heroes directions in what to collect. "Don't worry Dinah, we'll get him to the watchtower; he can get medical help there", batman said. "Hal, beam us up to the watchtower. Tell booster gold to prep a med room, also" J'onn said. The 3 heroes disappeared in a bright light, just as 3 government officials walked in the area.

"Tikeas, where's my weapon?" the oldest one asked as they walked in the room. "Sorry, but this area isn't making weapons", the research head said scornfully. "I'm talking to Tikeas sir, not you. So where is the weapon?" the old man asked again. The three men were then handcuffed and knocked down; the flash had once again showed off his amazing speed. "The government and starlabs will be under investigation, project: superior was an illegal project. You gents are in quite a federal pickle", hawk girl said; the government men exchanged uneasy glances.

Back on the watchtower, you were being examined by all available medical staff. "This is terrible, I don't think he'll wake up for a few hours", atom said. Dinah meanwhile, had gone to batman with a shocking decision. "You want to adopt the kid? Dinah, you have no experience in caring for children. Except being a therapist, and training the team. But your own child, that's an entirely new ballgame I'm not sure your ready for", batman said. "I've made my decision Bruce, don't try to stop me", Dinah stated. Placing her hands on her hips, canary sent her own bat glare at the dark knight; it seemed to do its job. "Would you like help with the paperwork?", batman asked her.

You awaken a short while later, you see a strangely dressed standing over you; he seems to be reading. "Where am I? What is this place?", you ask him in a frightened manner. "Relax kid, I'm the atom; I'm with the justice league", he said. "What's the justice league?" you ask him. "We're a team of heroes, who try to keep the innocent safe from the forces of crime and evil", the atom says. "Well Mr. Atom, sir. I'm project: superior", you tell him. "Not anymore pipsqueak. The league saved you from star labs, if we didn't you could be dead", said a red dressed man who walked in. "Black canary wants you to have a real life, so she adopted you. Your name is now; Tyler Eugene Lance. Oh, where are my manners? I'm flash", the red man said.

"He's awake! Why didn't you guys, call me?!", a yellow haired woman asked as she walked into the room. You feel as though this is black canary, the woman that made the choice to adopt you. There is a sweet air about her, but it's assertive and demands respect.

"Hi honey, I'm black canary; I'm the one who adopted you. You know what that means?", she asked. "You're my new mom, right", you confirm. "That's right, but you need to stay for now. But once the watchtower medical staff clears you, I can show you where we live. I've got to go now, bye", she bent over and hugged you; you raise your tiny arms, and hug her back. After she leaves, atom tells you to get some sleep; you dreamed of happy things.

Meanwhile, in another dimension…

A young man, possibly of Indian origin, was working in his lab at the Xavier institute. But his work is interrupted by, a preppy young brunette. "Forge! Are you, like, coming to dinner or what? Everyone has been waiting on you for like, ever!" she said. "Just a minute kitty, I'm going over the blueprints for my next project. And, done! Ok then, let's go", he said while standing up. "So like, what's this device supposed to do anyway?", kitty asked. "It's a device that will take anything sent to the middleverse from the material plane of our dimension, and bring it all back at once. I sent some pretty important stuff there, I'm hoping to get it all back", forge explained. "Ok, just as long as there is like, no shag carpets in there", kitty said half-jokingly. "No promises", forge said. But on the way up, forge felt like this machine would start a whole new experience for them. But it was a silly thought of foreboding, so he shrugged it off.

Little did he know how right that feeling would prove to be….


	2. rise, white sparrow

Over the next few days, you have been getting regular checkups; also eating, and talking to the heroes that came to see you. Batman and your mom come every day, to discuss events of star labs; your mother says it's good for building up the case. You stay strong through the sessions, telling detail after detail; until one question remained. "Why did the military want you?", batman asked. "They said something about, the patriot legion. I was supposed to be the first of them", you said. "Sounds like a justice league rip-off", canary mumbled. "We have all we need for the case; you can leave tomorrow for your new home", batman said. "Then we prepare for your first day of school, right? We talked about it yesterday, remember?", canary asked. "Yeah, the place where I enter the system; and pursue an education", you say. "Get some sleep", she says.

The next day, black canary took you to her apartment in star city. "Small I know, but we can look for a bigger place soon", she said. "I'm not sure what is often considered small, mom" you said. "Ok then, let's get ready soon. Ollie promised to help get you some new clothes. But let's talk about that name", she said sitting in a chair. Your mom wanted you to join this team; this young justice group. She measured you for a costume, but you need a name; no name no costume, that's what mom said. "Well, if your black canary; do I need a bird name?", you ask. "Let's try a color first", canary said; she shot down green and red, mumbling about Roy, and little Ollie's. "How about white?", you ask her; canary smiled her approval. "Now, let's talk birds. Hawk, dove, robin, and canary are taken; what other birds are there?", your mother asked you. "I want nice birds, ones people like. Maybe quail, or cardinal; maybe kiwi or herring", you said. As you listed birds, your mom noticed a bird land on a window sill; it was a little sparrow. "That's it, White Sparrow! That can be you name", Dinah said. You smile and nod, your mother smiling wider as she gets out a notepad; you two get down costume ideas before Oliver shows up.

The next day was your start of this 'school', as it's called. It was strange; this place was called 'star city elementary school.' The people were strange, they behaved erratically; screaming and pointing to each other, telling lies. The teaching staff tried to control them; it was a battle you wanted no part in. You sat at your desk all day, doing your work; you notice the teachers seem impressed with your behavior. But of course; you were not raised to act like a delinquent. Your mother asked the staff on your first day, and she seemed disappointed almost. Apparently your mother wanted you to try balancing your work, with interacting among other students. "Sweetie, half of the school experience is making friends with other kids", your mother said as she drove. "But the other kids behave like animals, plus they tease me about being severely undersized", you say in reply. "Oh sweetie, come on; I know how to cheer you up. Oliver finished your costume and I'm taking you on patrol tonight", you mother smiled.

Later that night, you, your mom, and green arrow, are standing on a rooftop; you wait for trouble. " _Arrow, I've got Solomon Grundy 3 streets from you location. Can you and canary hold him off until I send backup?"_ , you hear Batman's voice over Oliver's comm. "We have white sparrow with us, are you sure?", Green arrow asked. " _Huh_ , _White sparrow? Is that the kids' idea of a name? Whatever; just go!",_ batman said. "What is it?", Canary asked. "We have action, oh and batman insulted Tyler's intelligence", Arrow said. Canary grabbed Oliver's hand, and they zip-lined to the next roof. You quickly follow, your new white cape flowing in the wind.

You really enjoy your costume, without it; white sparrow would not exist. Primarily white, your costume has several features of your own design. Your footwear consists of combat boots, made from re-enforced white Kevlar and steel. Your pants were also re-enforced white Kevlar, but were lined with iron plating. A long-sleeved shirt covered you upper body, made from an insulated 3-layered form of the white re-enforced Kevlar. Your white Kevlar cloak included a hood that covered your upper-face, and came with shoulder pads; the shoulder pads were made with re-enforced titanium alloy. Your gloves were made of regular Kevlar, each with an insignia of the letter S. While the hood covered your upper face, you had a special iron mask on the lower half; it was strapped on around your head, and had three slits for breathing through your mouth, seeing as the mask started right below your nose. Your eyes were covered by goggles with red lenses; the goggles enhanced your x-ray vision, and heat vision. The goggles are connected to a special dome covering the top of your head, the dome protects your mind from psychics. One of the most promising features of the costume was that the lower mask covered your ears; it was specially made to keep you unaffected by anyone with sonic powers, like your moms. Mom insisted on it so her powers didn't affect you should she have to use them. But this one feature was the best, included since you get your powers from the sun; your suit is able to focus yellow sun energy into your body, while keeping red sun energy out. To top it all off, a sparrow shaped image on your chest. Arrow claimed the suit weighed an estimated 730 lbs.

"Hit the deck!", arrow shouted as Grundy threw another car at him and canary. The un-killable behemoth grabbed another car, before heaving it into the air. "Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday...", he repeated yet again. Your mom said that Grundy was an immortal creature, never to be truly killed; he gets his name from the nursery rhyme, the nursery rhyme is all he can say. As Grundy yet again threw a car, this one you grab; then you threw it back. Grundy roars as the car shatters against his bulking frame, before charging at you with a speed that he shouldn't have. But before he reaches you, you feel a sudden jerking motion; you are now standing with arrow and your mom, but now there are several strangers.

"Hey, I just saved you from getting crushed; no, thank you?", asked a floating green girl. "Wait, whose the pipsqueak?", asked a raven haired boy. Green arrow and your mother moved forward, now se4parating you from the staring strangers. "Young justice, this is my son; white sparrow. Sparrow, this is young justice; the team you will join soon", your mother said. "Hey there, I'm kid flash", said a yellow clad red-head. "I'm robin", said the raven haired boy. "I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann; or Megan if you prefer", said the green girl who 'saved' you. "I'm Artemis", said a green-clad blonde; her arrows screamed 'green arrows partner.' "I'm superboy, superman's clone", said a dark haired teen with a black shirt; the shirt had a red Superman icon on it. "I am Aqualad", said a blonde boy with dark skin. "I'm Zatanna, it's so nice to meet you", said a girl with long black hair; her costume was questionable. "And I'm red arrow, green arrows former partner", said a short-haired red headed guy.

"Do your parents know you dress like that?", you ask Zatanna. "Yea!", Zatanna said, sounding offended. "Is that really your top concern right now? We still have to deal with Grundy", kid flash says. "I got him!", you say while running off. "Wait, Black Canary; did you say white sparrow was your son?", Artemis asked. Everyone one in young justice stops moving, then turn to look at canary with surprised faces. "He's adopted, but that doesn't mean I love him any less", black canary said running off.

Meanwhile, you were dealing major damage to Grundy; he was slowing down. You see kid flash deliver a series of punches, but with no real strength they don't work. You decide to help him, so you grab the back of Grundy's head; you drag him to the ground, before superboy punches him in the face. Zatanna runs in front of you, waving a wand around while speaking backwards. A series of metal chains burst from the ground, before wrapping around Grundy. Then all 3 archers line up, bombarding Grundy with exploding arrows. "We have to find a way to kill him again", your mom call out. You quietly fly into the sky, before using all the speed and strength you can muster to crush his skull. Then your mom uses her canary cry, slowing Grundy in his tracks. Then Zatanna conjures up a pair of big hands, and then uses them to snap Grundy's neck; Grundy falls dead.

"Batman, Grundy's dead again. Whose taking him?", Aqualad says into his comm. " _Zatara, Hal, and john. Just leave him on top of, the Queen Enterprises building", batman said._ "Wait, why?", arrow says in a whiney voice. "I'll take him, see you at home?", you ask your mother. "Be quick honey", your mom tells you.

While you fly off with Grundy, young justice interrogates canary about you. "Where did you find him?", Zatanna asked. Canary was now very annoyed, these kids won't stop until they get answers. "Tyler is a Kryptonian. We found out that for 3 ½ years, a corrupt starlabs scientist has been turning him into a military weapon. By spending all this time there, Tyler has been bombarded constantly by yellow sun energy. The military wanted a weapon with all the powers of superman, and they almost got it. Starlabs, and the military; they are both under investigation. When batman found out about the project, the founding members, plus me and arrow; we all went to starlabs to investigate. Tyler was in a cage lined with kryptonite, and built with red sun inhibitors. Those bastards hardly fed him, and didn't treat him with any care at all. I had to do something, so batman helped me with the adoption process. Now I have a son, to share my home with; and a partner to help fight crime", canary explained.

"How old is he?", Artemis asked. "Almost 9 ½", canary said. "No way, he's too small to be 9 ½", Wally said. "The lack of proper nutrition and healthcare is why he's like that. Barely knee height to me, and weighs less than 110 lbs", canary said. "Canary, out of concern for his health and safety; I don't believe it wise for someone of his age and stature to be on the team", Aqualad said. "Sorry, but he's on the team. Batman's orders", canary said firmly.

"We got company!", comes your voice. You are now being chased by superman's rival, Lobo. Unfortunately, lobo didn't come alone; he was backed up by 2 red lanterns, Zodd and doomsday. "We demand the green lanterns of earth, and its Kryptonian heroes. But this runt didn't send the message, don't lie to us though; we know he's Kryptonian", lobo said.

"Right here lobo!", came an angry voice; superman, super girl, Hal, and john have arrived. Martian Manhunter lowered down M'gann's bio-ship, telling all non green lanterns or Kryptonian's to get on; black canary insisted that you and superboy come with them. "Hey Blondie, Kryptonian's stay here!", lobo shouts. Canary looks at you one last time; she gives you a hug before boarding the ship. "Land us on a roof, one street over. I'm not going to leave my baby", canary said. J'onn nods as his reply, landing on the highest building on the next street; it's tall enough, that they see the fight almost perfectly.

The lanterns fight fiercely, neither side giving up. One red lantern targets Hal, when two green beams grab him. "What the-?", Hal looks up to see two other lanterns; a third human with a bad haircut, and sergeant killowag. "Hey Jordan, need a hand?", killowag used a hammer construct to knock the red lantern out. The other red lantern retreated, knowing better then to try his luck at 4 on 1. Killowag and bad haircut guy left, saying they were needed back at GL base.

Zodd was having a time; he was going against you and super boy. Zodd believed he had the advantage, but then two green lanterns joined the fray; Zodd started doubting his odds. Hal and john constructed two large hands, to hold him down; you and superboy attacked him, starting with his face. "Fools, I am Zodd! I am all powerful, you cannot beat"-POW! You deliver the last punch, and Hal and john take the sleepy Zodd to a kryptonite cell. "That leaves lobo and doomsday", canary says nervously from within the bio-ship.

Meanwhile in the other dimension, kitty is helping forge build his middleverse portal. "So like, what time should we be finished?", kitty asked. "10:40 PM, about eight minutes", forge said. Kitty nodded, returning to her drilling; this is a pretty chill Saturday night. "Forge! I'm done with the wrench now", said a gruff man who entered the room. "Like, thanks Mr. Logan", kitty said; she turns to the clock, 10:34PM.

"I've had worse Saturdays", Superman says to himself. You and superboy had taken lobo, while Kara and superman took doomsday. "He he; hurry superman! Beat dooms' already so we can duke it out", lobo said. "You seemed determined for a bad guy", you tell him. "I'm not really a bad guy, I'm a bounty hunter. What me and superman have going; is more of a friendly rivalry", lobo said. You and superboy send Kent a questioning look, and he just shrugs in reply. "You and I can have a friendly rivalry too, kid. We just have to tolerate and buddy up to each other the rest of the time", lobo said. Suddenly a bright light came from nowhere, almost blinding you; thank god you had goggles on. The light was the phantom zone generator, doomsday was defeated. "Kara, take this to the fortress of solitude", superman says. After Kara leaves, canary and the others come back. "Next time superman, I'm sure were both sore", lobo said; he gets on his cosmic motorcycle. "Yeah, it is getting late" superman checked the time; 10:38PM.

Meanwhile, Logan watches as forge starts up the machine; he has assigned kitty to monitor energy output readings. Forge begins a full and complete diagnostic overlook of the machine, while kitty is plugging in cables to a monitoring system; 10:39PM. "We should be ready in less than a minute", forge said; clearly he's pleased with himself. "So, we stand behind this glass wall then?", Logan asked. "Power output is at 67%, everyone. Ok, now it's at 78%; 89% and rising. 100%! Ok pull it!", kitty says.

Meanwhile, lobo had left; as had almost everyone else. All who remained were arrow, your mom, and you. You notice what appears to be a sparking black dot, floating in the air not 10 feet from you.

"Something's gone wrong guys. The portal is consuming more power than it should be", Forge said. Kitty and Logan look at the black and grey vortex, neither sure what is happening.

Meanwhile, the dot is growing is size; also sparking much more. Upon hearing strange sounds, canary and arrow cease flirting. They turn to see the large, distorting vortex; canary sees you standing near the vortex, and starts calling for you. "Tyler, get away from that thing", she shouts. You hear her and retreat from the portal, much to her relief. But the relief turns to horror, as the portal becomes volatile and starts trying to suck you in. You dig your fingers into the road, you cry out for help.

" _Arrow, I'm getting a strange energy signature near you. We're running a full scan, do you see anything",_ came batman's voice over the comm. "Well, some weird portal came out of nowhere. It's created a vacuum, and it's sucking white sparrow into itself", arrow said. " _The scan says the portal was machine generated",_ batman said. "Someone, made this?", canary asked.

"Guys, we need to shut it down. Now!", Logan shouts. "You think?", kitty retorts; she winces at Logan's death glare. "But we can't, the portal is in a quantum charge. It needs to siphon all of the generators power before it starts closing", forge says. Kitty then slaps forge very hard, in the face. "What did I do?", forge asked. "You didn't plan ahead, nice shot half-pint", Logan said; kitty smiles at the use of her nickname.

"Tyler, I'm going to try and help. Don't panic!", arrow called. Oliver took a grappling hook, and tied it to a lamp post; he threw his bow to you. "Grab it, and hold on. We're going to pull you back", he calls. You grab the bow, and arrow and canary begin pulling. But sadly the bow breaks in two, and you are sucked into the portal. The force of the portal causes you to faint, then the darkness takes over; the last thing you see is your moms face. After you're sucked in, the portal closes.

"NO, please not my baby! Please no", Dinah collapses to her knees. Arrow watches the tears fall for a few minutes, before batman and the team arrive in the Bio-ship. "What happened, where's white Sparrow?", batman asked. "The portal, it took him. I don't think black canary is fit for duty right now", arrow said. Dinah didn't respond, she only rumbled about the evil vortex that took her special little guy.

"I think it's almost out of power", forge shouted over the noise. The portal had grown, in size and power. Just as the power almost went dead, forge saw a strange shape slam against the glass; the glass breaks. The portal dies down after another 2 minutes, and forge gets out; assessing the damage. "I can clean this in a few days, but what was that thing?", forge said. "Oh my gosh, are you like, okay?", kitty asked someone forge didn't see. Forge walked over and gasped, as he did not expect this. Before him laid a small child, covered in a strange outfit that was made with a lot of Kevlar, and strong metals. "Oh man, guys; I think this kid was brought here through my portal", forge said.

You make a small noise, one that sounded like a wounded animal; you push yourself to your knees, your head in your hands. "Where am I", you say aloud. Looking up you see 3 strangers, they all make their way slowly to you. Not wanting to take chances, you break down the first door you see. The hallway was all metal, but your only concern is escape. You had to find the league and escape, you had to get home!


	3. bird in x high

"Did you see that?!", Kitty asked, staring at the broken down door. "We are totally in trouble!", forge said. "Hey, you're in trouble. I was supervising your project", Logan said. "Guys", kitty tried to cut in. "Well, what were you expecting from a portal experiment?!", forge almost shouted. "Well not this!", Logan said just as loudly. "Guys!", kitty said a bit louder. "Did you even read my notes?!", forge demanded harshly. "Well, of course not. It was 50 pages!", Logan replied. "Guys!", kitty shouts, then they hear a crash and streams of German language.

Kitty runs ahead, and sees rogue and Kurt unconscious. "What happened here?", kitty turns to see Hank McCoy aka beast. "I didn't see, but I think I know", kitty ran ahead, as Logan and forge took the scene in. Logan chased kitty, then told her to go towards the danger room; your scent was leading there. They both hurry, as they know a session is in progress.

You were running from the room and those people, but not before taking in some things. First off, that strange portal seemed to sap some strength; but you had more than enough. Second, you just ran into an elf-like creature and a chick with a stripe in her hair. The girl seemed concerned and curious about you, but then the blue one started shouting in a language you aren't familiar with. Annoyed with the striped one, and upset with the yelling one; you knock them both out. Then you run off, down the hallway; it's not long before you hear lasers and power saws.

Meanwhile, a bald man in a wheelchair was being sent a message from Logan; this was Charles Xavier, founder of the x-men. "Thank you Logan, we will catch him; hopefully unharmed", he said. Charles pressed a button, below all machines in the danger room turned off. While most students were happy, Scott summers aka Cyclops, was annoyed. "What's wrong professor?", Jean grey asked. Xavier took a moment to assess those in the danger room, to see what he had to subdue the stranger with.

He has Scott summers, aka Cyclops; with concussive optical blast. Jean grey, with the power of telepathy and telekinesis. Rhane Sinclair, aka wolfsbane; she becomes wolf, or werewolf at will. Ororo Munroe, aka storm; she controls the weather. Bobby drake, aka iceman; ice generation. Theresa Cassidy, aka siren; sonic screams. And finally, Jubilation lee, aka jubilee; plasmoid generation. They are well prepared, so he briefed them quickly.

You meanwhile hear the sounds stop, so you keep an ear out for anything odd. You hear a feminine voice ask something; after a few seconds you're sure they are discussing you. Now you stand in front of a strange door, labeled danger room. Using x-ray vision, you see 7 people in a large chamber; with a man in a wheelchair in an observation deck. Using your strength, you tear off the door before walking in slowly. One of them immediately lets loose a sonic scream; of course you're the one she **doesn't** hurt. Then another one puts her hands to her head, then you see her mouth drop; her eyes widen. "I can't access his mind!", she shouts in a panicked tone. "The child is so tiny; must we attack him?", asked one with white hair.

One of them steps forward; you assume he's the leader. "Greetings, I am Cyclops, how did you get here?", he asked. "You must think me a fool; I was brought to this place by others who clearly live here", you say in anger, and annoyance. "What?! What did they look like?", Cyclops demanded. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room was confused; who is this stranger, and who brought him? You meanwhile, describe the offenders as best you can. "Are those people the offenders?", Cyclops pointed behind you. You look behind, following his finger, you stiffen. Standing there, were the 3 people you saw when you regained consciousness. You turn to Cyclops and nod, a low growl ebbing from your throat. You get a good look at your kidnappers, a feral man in a wife beater, an Indian boy with dark hair, and a girl with a brown ponytail and sandals.

"Would you 3 like to tell us what happened?", said a voice from an intercom; you know it's the wheelchair man. "It all started almost 6 days ago", the Indian boy said. "I started the design, for the middleverse quantum rebounder. I actually felt something would go wrong, but I ignored it. Kitty started helping me yesterday, and Logan started supervising the project; to make sure no one went to the middleverse again. But tonight, the portal had started siphoning too much power; my math was off. Now the lab is in shambles, and this kid is in the mansion", the Indian boy said. "Whatever, where's the exit?", you ask Cyclops. He was going to answer it seems, but the Indian boy cut him off.

"Sorry kid, but if my new math is right; no exit will help you. You weren't just blasted to a different location; but also to a different dimension", those words cut you like a knife. You collapse to your knees, and begin to cry, while also speaking incoherently; they knew you were crying, but not what you were saying.

The girl with the ponytail moved first, approaching slowly and carefully. She looked you over, likely considering a possible mistake. She put her arms around you, and gently rocked you back and forth; you quiet down, and fall asleep in her arms. She removes parts of your costume, until your head is fully exposed.

"We should get him a bed, we can talk to him later", kitty said. "Kitty, it may be better if we-", Cyclops was cut off by Xavier. "Yes, get him to bed kitty. But remove his outfit first, so hank and forge can study it", Xavier said. The mutants got it off, before Kurt teleports you and kitty to a spare room; kitty sets you into the bed, tucking you in before Kurt takes them back to the danger room.

"Vat do ve do?", he asked with concern. "We'll have to see if it's possible to send him home; until then we keep him here I guess", kitty says, in a way that sounds like Logan. Everyone agrees, as jean uses her telekinesis to set the last piece of the suit on a cart.

"Why is de wee one wearing all dis'?", Rhane asked. "Maybe he's a superhero?", rogue assumed. "No way, he's not old enough for such a burden", Cyclops said. "Let's wait until the squirt wakes up. Then we can ask him", kitty said; she sounds like Logan again. Everyone just goes back to business; but Logan says it's late, so off to bed.

"Wait, but I'm not *YAWN* Tired", kitty complained like her normal self. Meanwhile, beast and forge began investigating your suit. They conducted several test, saving the results on paper. Before going to bed, Xavier had a thought; how would he explain you to those who haven't seen you? He orders all those who know of you, to keep quiet until a cover story is made.

Meanwhile in mount justice; batman, black canary, and Aqualad are all still awake. "We have investigated enough tonight, you all need to rest. Canary, if you want; you can use the guest room here tonight. I have to get back to Gotham", batman declared. As she went to bed, canary began another bout of crying. In the other dimension, you almost hear her tears in your sleep.

Early the next morning, you awaken to total confusion. You did not recognize the bed, or the room. Your sparrow suit was gone, leaving you in a cloth under-suit. Beside you, you see a chair with clothes in it; jeans, a t-shirt, socks, shoes and boxers.

"Xavier said it'd be safer, if you put those on. Take a shower first though, it's over there", said a figure in the corner. The figure is the girl with the ponytail, she helped bring you here. You are not sure if you trust her, but her sincere look said she was a friend; you will trust her, for the moment. You take the shower, your Kryptonian senses on high alert. A mind reader is trying to read your thoughts, but you keep them out with Manhunter's lessons.

After you're dressed, you notice the ponytailed female was watching you closely. "Listen, we didn't mean to bring you here. It was a complete accident, and I'm sorry. We all are, we're going to help you get back; I promise. On an unrelated note; my names kitty", she said, finishing with a smile. "I'm white sparrow", you tell her. "No real name?", she asked. You give her a look, silently asking for silence. "Want some breakfast? Everyone else will be there soon, lets try to beat hallway traffic", kitty said with an affectionate smile.


	4. x high, first day

Kitty is walking you down a hallway; it is very large with many doors. Kitty is explaining last night's events, and what purpose this building serves. "So your uniform thing is downstairs, and yeah you saw the danger room. Xavier is planning on officially introducing you to everyone, at breakfast. But he needs a real name, so tell me what it is; please?", she asked with big sad eyes.

"My name is, Tyler Eugene Lance", you tell her. "We just need, the first 2 parts of your name", kitty said. "Why?", you ask her. "Xavier is giving you, a different last name. As part of a cover story; to explain you being here. Xavier wants the dimensional rift thing a secret. So as a cover, you will pose as a relative of someone who knows you're from another dimension. So, well…..", she drifted off. "What?", you ask her curiously. "I volunteered; everyone is going to think you're my younger brother. So your temporary last name is Pryde", she said. "Also, Xavier did a bit of work on memories last night. The original X-men, forge, Xavier, and Dr McCoy; they're the only ones who no you're from another dimension. Nobody else even knows you're here", she explained.

"Kitty, my favorite hoodie shrank in the wash. Did you move the detergents again?", complained a tall familiar teen with red shades. "Sorry Scott, it must have slipped my mind when I was getting Tyler's clothes ready", kitty said nervously. Scott then noticed you, seeming surprised that you were there. "Xavier couldn't access his mind; but you alone already learned his name?", Scott asked. Scott looked from you to his hoodie, then back again. "See if this fits", Scott said. The hoodie was a bit loose, with a Chinese dragon coiling down each sleeve; one red, and one blue. A burning orange yin-yang symbol on the back, but the hoodie's primary color was white.

"Looking good, you keep that", Scott said before walking off. You zip up the hoodie about halfway, finally noticing that the dragon's tails dangled on either side of the zipper. "Come on, I'm starving!", kitty whined as she dragged you to the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, several people were talking; you recognize none from last night. "Hey guys, what's up?", kitty said as you finish descending. Everyone turned to her, and set curious eyes on you immediately. "Isn't that Scotts hoodie?", one boy asked. A girl with dark hair walked up and slapped said boy in the head. "Great opening line there cannonball!", she say's sarcastically.

She walks over, and bends forward; looking at you, with a smile. "Well then, what's your name cutie? Mines Elizabeth, but you may call me Betsy", she said kindly. "Tyler…Pryde", you said; the fake name tasted wrong. "Pryde?", Betsy's eyes were wide. "My little brother", Kitty said timidly. "You never mentioned him before", claimed cannonball. While everyone gave kitty accusing stares, Xavier had a quick telepathic talk with you; he mentions the x-gene, then you have a cover story.

"Kitty never mentioned me, because I've always been a hard subject. I've spent almost half of my whole life in a hospital, being constantly treated for severe conditions. I practically turned that hospital into a motel, they even considered charging rent. I was in the healthcare system so much, I've only had one day of school my whole life", you stop to take a breath.

While Kitty kept a neutral face, everyone else had a look that was a cross between sympathy and horror on their faces.

"Anyway, as a result of constant and basically endless sickness; I'm poorly developed. I'm 9 years old, but I look maybe 5. The only reason I'm out, is because my x-gene activated while I was in the hospital. A few days ago, the doctors noticed my condition improving, and then a nurse brought in two visitors. Xavier told me about this place, took care of my hospital bill too. Then boom, I arrived late last night", you finish.

"Professor Xavier said, if it wasn't for his x-gene developing; Tyler would most likely be dead right now", kitty said. "That's such a sad story", Betsy choked out. "I'm hungry, can we get breakfast? This could be my first decent meal in a long time, since I've been living on hospital-style food for years", you say casually.

"I've never seen so much food", you say. The dining table was feet upon feet long, with many chairs. Halfway through breakfast, Xavier decided to introduce you.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Tyler Pryde. Kitty's younger brother", everyone said their hellos. "Hey, so what's your power?", Betsy asked. "You have a codename yet?", asked a girl with a yellow coat. "Codename?", you ask. "Everyone gets a codename. Mine is Psylocke", Betsy said. "We can get him a codename later. I want to see his powers first", cannonball said; everyone agreed.

You feel nervous, so you telepathically speak to Xavier. " _Xavier, I don't want a codename. I already have one; White Sparrow_ ", you tell him. " _Don't worry, you can keep that name. Everyone chooses their own_ ", Xavier replied.

"Kurt, do you mind taking Tyler to hanks lab?", Xavier asked the blue- tailed one. Kurt nods, before flipping over the table and grabbing you; you both disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Good you're here", forge said. "We are very intrigued by this suit of yours. But we have some questions. First; why the goggles?", hank asked. "They enhance my x-ray vision, and heat vision", you say. "Why do you need this odd helmet?", hank asked. "It protects my mind from Psychics", you say. "What about these ear covers?", forge inquired. "They protect me from supersonic attacks", you say. "One more question now. Your suit seems to absorb solar energy, and filter it into your body. Why is that?", hank asked. "My powers are fueled by yellow sun energy, and drained by red sun energy. The more yellow in me, the stronger my powers get", you say. "Speaking of which; what are your powers?", hank asked. "Flight, super speed, super strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, ice breath, super breath, invulnerability, super hearing, super eyesight, super stamina. Also; my body doesn't get hot enough to need to cool down, and yellow sun energy heals my injuries. And as such, I've never gotten sick", you say. "Incredible!", forge and hank say simultaneously.

"We will begin making your institute uniform soon. But first; do you have any costume ideas or preferences?", hank asked. 15 minutes later, you leave for the upper levels; deciding to join the others to watch TV.

"We need to build this suit special, but no lower face mask; it seems a hassle. Plus we should also enhance his goggles. As well as the suits yellow solar energy intake", forge said. Hank nodded, and so they went to work on the most difficult x-suit they ever made.

"Relax, I bet your x-suit will rock!", bobby drake stated. "I hope so", you say in reply. Meanwhile, Rogue, Kitty, and Betsy walked into the room, and scowled at you guys. Kitty covered your eyes, while rogue changed the channel; Betsy was giving the guys a loud telepathic talking-too.

"Why were you letting him watch Saw 3?!", kitty shouted. "He walked in while we were watching it", bobby said. "Then change the channel or something!", kitty shouted again. Meanwhile, Rogue was carrying you from the fighting; she takes you outside. "Aw, come on sug'. Don't ya like this weather? Cause Ah'm lovin' it!", she says in a strange accent. "Aren't you hot in all that?", you ask, motioning to the clothes she wore. You see that she's wearing a yellow and green full body suit, a small brown jacket, gloves, and a headband of sorts.

"Ah'm use to it hon, it helps. Mah mutation makes skin contact impossible for me, as mah skin absorbs powers, life force, and memories. Kitty'd have mah hide if I hurt ya, also", rogue said.

"Sounds awful, I'd hate to not be able to hold my mom's hand when she wants me to", you say, looking at the ground. Rogue nods sympathetically, before checking the sun, and the time.

"Have ya eva' been swimmin' hon?", she asked. "What's swimming?", you ask her. "Lotta fun; that's what", rogue said.

"Hey Kitty, want to teach Tyler how to swim?", rogue asked. "Good idea, let's get our swim suits on. But we need to get one for Tyler", kitty said. "Scott, Ah'm taking your car keys!", rogue shouts as you leave the porch. You return 25 minutes later, and rogue returns Scotts keys.

"Now, swimming isn't easy to learn. We'll start slow for ya", rogue said.

Meanwhile in the mansions lower levels, beast and forge were making progress. "These modifications are amazing, this suit will be our greatest work yet!", beast said. "Yeah, I wonder though; was it smart to use our supply of rare metals on this project?", forge asked. "Adamantium and vibranium, combined they have made this remarkable alloy. This suit, its features; nothing can compare to how it will help the boy", hank said. "You forgot the unstable molecules", forge said. "Ah yes, for allowing the suit to grow with him", hank said. "It'll be done soon", forge said.

"Now, easy strokes; kay?", rogue said. The three of you were outside, in the school pool. Rogue was the instructor, and kitty was on standby for med assistance. "I got it", you say. "Don't let him drown rogue!", kitty called. "Obviously!", rogue shouts.

"Tyler, forge said to tell you that your suits ready!", bobby called from a window. You, kitty, and rogue all smile, before heading inside.


	5. the knight

On the way down to the lab, the 4 people that were with you had asked question after question about your suit. Those who came with you were, rogue, kitty, bobby, and Betsy.

"Tyler your back, that's good. Ready to see it?" hank asked. Hank opens a tube to reveal an x-uniform that seemed impressive to you, but odd to most everyone else. "Allow me to explain, first the helmet. It's designed to enhance Tyler's x-ray vision, and heat vision. It also protects him from telepaths, and supersonic attacks", hank said. "His suit also filters solar energy; he has yellow sun energy staying in, and red sun energy staying out. His powers are fueled by yellow sun energy after all, and yellow sun energy also heals him", forge said.

"What's it made of?", bobby asked. "Adamantium, vibranium, and unstable molecules", hank said. Everyone gawks at the suit, amazement on their faces. "Why the unstable molecules?", kitty asked. "It's so the suit will grow with Tyler slowly", forge said. "Bird design?", Betsy asked. "He wanted to be the white sparrow", hank said simply. "Not a lot of white on the suit though", rogue said without her accent. "I could be the Sparrow Knight", you say. Applause all around; smiles to boot.

"You'll all be late for the DR session", Logan says as he walks in. "Oh man, I don't want to do extra laps!", bobby panics as the four teens leave the room quickly. "I'd say the same to you pipsqueak. But, this is your first DR session. So just walk with me", Logan said walking out; you follow.

"I'm digging the new suit, cadet. Better then the last one. Chuck also said this one is a vastly superior model. I'm guessing that means a better version, right?", Logan asked. "Yes it does", you say, putting the goggles over your eyes.

"Hiding your identity", Logan said. It was a statement, not a question. "In my dimension, heroes hide their identities in various ways", you said. "So you go by white sparrow?", Logan asked. "Sparrow Knight now", you state simply. "How long have you been a hero?", Logan asked. "Officially, less than 24 hours", you say in a flat tone. You are now in front of the familiar doors, but now you hear loud sounds of teen babble from within. Opening the doors, you and Logan take a moment to observe the others.

Kitty and rogue are chatting with jubilee about some band. Cannonball, iceman, and Psylocke, are laughing at something Nightcrawler said. Cyclops however, was off to the side, lost in thought.

" _LOGAN?!_ What is **he** doing here?", kitty screeched harshly. "Training", you and Logan say at the same time. "No way, your too young!", kitty says sternly. "James started pretty young", iceman said.

Kitty gave bobby a look that scarcely resembled the batglare, before turning back to you. "Are you sure about this?", kitty asked. "I have the suit, I have to try sooner or later", you say. Kitty nods, before sending Scott a signal. Scott nods, and then he clasps his hand together.

"Ok everyone, let's get started. Since this is Tyler's first session, let's start off simple. A sentinel maybe that could be a good start", Scott said. Everyone else stepped off to the side, leaving you alone. The room shifted to look like a public street, but something felt amiss.

Suddenly, a giant purple and blue machine came from out of nowhere. _"Resistance is futile, surrender and be terminated"_ , it said in a cold tone. You are not sure what to do, so you just observe as it approaches.

You slowly become aware of a pair of voices, sounding quiet and annoyed. One more voice sounds above the other two, sounding on the verge of tears. "Tyler, the point of the simulation is to send that machine to the scrap heap!", kitty calls.

You calculate a quick plan of attack, and then go charging in. You use ice breath to freeze its legs, before running around it at super speed. Then, as you get und its chin, you jump and give it a solid upper cut. Then you fly behind the head, before grabbing the robot. You lift it in midair, and then start to spin in a circle, the robot still in your grip.

You let it go, so it flies into a building, knocking it down. As it tries to get up, you notice a glowing part of the chest. Assuming this light powers the robot, you fly through the sentinel's chest, then out the other side. The robots power source is in your hand now.

"Not bad for a first try, but try to strike faster next time", Scott says. "Not bad; seriously? That was amazing!", bobby said. Everyone was clapping, and cheering at the impressive array of abilities you demonstrated.

In mount justice, everyone is trying to construct a vortex machine, but accidents continue to occur. "Ok this goes her-*ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPPP!- never mind", said a now nearly fainted boy wonder. "Canary, we have been working all afternoon on this, without break. We need to rest, and start fresh later", batman said. Canary nods, and leaves without a word. "At least we're getting close, that's asterous right?", asked robin with a smirk.


	6. the avengers

"Good morning, Black Canary", Aqualad said, as Dinah entered mount justice again. "Good morning Aqualad. Robin, have you recovered from that shock from last night?", canary inquired. "I think so, Agent A cleared me to come back this morning", Robin replied. "Good, I was worried about you", canary smiled, but robin recognized her nervous ticks. "We're still waiting for some of the others, then we can work on the machine more", robin says.

"Negative, the team has a mission. The machine will be worked on by available league members", batman said walking in. Batman and the team began heading to the mission room, a golden light stopped them. The light fades to reveal Doctor Fate and Zatanna at his side. "Somewhat good news and bad news, and other bad news", Zatanna said. "Good news; I can get you to the other dimension with a spell, but the portal machine will be needed to act as a return point. Bad news; I need 3 magic users on this side to open the portal. Other bad news; I can't get you to the exact place Tyler went, but I can get you into the same region. Now I contacted Dr strange, a sorcerer in the other world. We need 3 on our side, but Stephen Strange can open his side, on his own. Another thing; I can only send 2 people to Dr strange. So whoever is going, choose wisely", doctor fate said. "Who is the 3rd person you need?", batman asked. "Klarion; you will find him on your mission. Just tell him that I need to cash in a favor", doctor fate said, as he and Zatanna left.

Half an hour later, the team is in Antarctica. Freeze was using a cold weather amplifier, in an attempt to start a more controlled ice age so he could go outside without his suit. Icicle Junior, Killer Frost, and Klarion, are acting as security.

"Why are you still helping freeze?", kid flash asked Klarion, as Klarion blasted at him with a chaos bolt. Kid flash insisted on taking Klarion himself, and after delivering Nabu's message, Klarion chose to finish things here first. "I'm in no rush", said the witch boy.

As Kid Flash battled Klarion, the others had their own fights to win. Miss Martian and Aqualad were fighting Killer Frost. Artemis was helping Robin against Mr. Freeze. This left Superboy in a grudge match, with Icicle Junior.

Miss Martian and Aqualad were trying a mind game with Killer Frost. Miss Martian made herself look to be made of water, and Kaldur made 4 water duplicates. Miss Martian phased into the ground unnoticed, as Killer Frost focused on the duplicates; wondering which one was real. Killer Frost iced all 4 water duplicates, before Miss Martian dragged her waist deep in the arctic ice. Kaldur leaps in the air, bringing both hands onto Killer Frost's head; knocking her out. ' _Frost is down_ ', Kaldur said with the mind link.

' _So is Junior_ ', said Superboy in his thoughts. ' _Freeze is out of commission. Hey Baywatch, how's witch-boy?_ ', Artemis asked. ' _He just left_ ', was the reply. The team then makes short work of scrapping the machine, before departing to mount justice.

"Bruce, hand me the socket wrench?", flash asked. Batman handed it over as he went over more papers, piecing together the dimensional coordinates.

"Wake up kid, I'm taking you somewhere special", Logan said turning your light on. "Where?", you ask as you get out of bed. "The other kids are jealous of this, not surprising. But I have a meeting with the Avengers, and Charles told me to take you with. I'm sure he has his reasons, so suit up sparrow knight; we leave in 20 minutes", Logan said.

Once in the air, Logan got a call from kitty; she was mad that Logan took you without asking her. "She takes the sibling thing pretty serious", Logan said. "So, who are these avengers?", you ask. "They're our version of the justice league, a group of superheroes for a common cause. But they don't take every hero, and it isn't easy getting in. I'm a member, but folks like spider-man aren't on the team. But they are allowed in the building if other members are cool with it, I'm sure they won't mind you. But you won't be let into the meeting, not being a member and all", Logan said. "Then how will I occupy myself?", you ask. "I know two reformed villains, who became avengers. Both are mutants like me; magnetos two kids. Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver", Logan replied. You were told a bit about magneto before, apparently he wants to enslave humans; seriously NOT okay.

Lowering your altitude, you can see a different mansion. As Logan approaches the docking bay, you see a few strangers there chatting. Logan motions for you to stay at the top of the stairs, to wait for until he calls you. He then leaves to converse, leaving you in the shadows.

"Morning everyone; Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk, Iron Fist, Stark, Web Head, Hawkeye, Thor, Wasp", Logan greeted his fellow avengers. The heroes greeted Logan with a chorus of 'hello', before a snickering sound could be heard.

"Look sis, Logan is early enough for the meeting to be on time", Quicksilver said mockingly. Next to him, a brown haired woman absently shook her head.

On the jet, you make out Magneto's kids based on what Logan told you. Quicksilver aka Pietro Maximoff; with platinum hair that's almost white, with a mint-greenish uniform. Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff; long, curly brown hair, and a pink and red uniform. Quicksilver has super speed, while Scarlet Witch has probability manipulation, and unique hexing abilities.

"I was just about to go looking for you two", Logan smiled. The two younger mutants shuddered at the smile, both nervous about what he may want. "Since you two never go to the meetings, and I can't be in two places at once; I need a favor", Logan said. "What do you need?", Wanda asked, clearly confused.

"I need you two to do a quick baby-sitting' job 'til the meetings done", Logan said. At the many confused looks, Logan puts two fingers in his mouth, before emitting a piercing whistling sound. Taking that as your queue, you slowly step down the ramp; knowing all eyes were on you, you stop walking when you reach Logan's side. The twin mutants looked at you with curiosity, but so were everyone else. "Meet the sparrow knight, he's the institutes newest and youngest member", Logan said as Captain America announced the start of the meeting.

"Here is a copy of his file, so you know what you're dealing with. I'm counting on you two", Logan walked out. "I'll help you two", spider-man said. "Thanks", Wanda said smiling. Wanda knelt down to be eye level with you, quickly looking your file over.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Wanda", she tells you. "Hi Wanda, Logan told me about you", you say back. "I, um, I like your Goggles", she tells you. "Thanks", you say.

As this was occurring, the sanctum sanctorum was busy. Stephen Strange was pulling two people into his dimension. After the ritual is done, Stephen is feeling tired. "Greetings, I am Dr. Strange, what are your names?", he asked. One of the strangers, a male, answers him. "Hello Doctor, I'm Ray Palmer aka the atom. This is my colleague, Dinah Lance aka the Black Canary", he says.

At the meeting, tony was cut off by a small alarm. "A dimensional energy rift, coming from Strange's place?", tony said. "I'll check it out", Logan said, leaving. Everyone looked at each other, this wasn't normally Logan's area, so why now?

"I'm checking something, I'll be back", Logan said as he passed the living room area. Logan noticed Spidey and Pietro fighting over the remote, without making any noise. Looking at Wanda, he saw you sleeping next to her on the couch.


	7. Momma meets wolverine

"Mind telling me whats going on?", Logan asked Wanda. "Well, Spider-man and Pietro wanted to watch different shows. Spider-man want's to watch Big Bang Theory; Pietro want's cops. Tyler doesn't really know TV, so he suggested going through the guide. The men didn't listen, and started yelling at each other. It made Tyler uncomfortable, so I hexed them into silence. Only they can hear one another", Wanda said.

"What about him?", Logan asked, pointing at your sleeping form. "Apparently he's very tired, he said he did not get as much sleep as he was hoping for. He stayed up late facing an army of sentinels, made from solid-light holograms", Wanda said. "Kid has some strength", Logan chuckled. "Logan, small kids need sleep. Even if they are living solar batteries, they use up a lot of energy. Don't throw so many sentinels at someone so young", Wanda warned. "I will keep that in mind. If the kid wakes up, tell him I'm checking a disturbance at Dr strange's place", Logan said. "Sure thing; but why? Magic's not usually your thing", Wanda asked. "If I explain, it's gonna be later. Just watch him, keep him safe. Quicksilver, web-head; good luck with the silence spell", Logan said leaving. The immature heroes processed Logan's words, before giving Wanda their stink-eyes.

Logan considered taking the jet, but decided it was too obvious. That was why he took the next best thing, Captain America's motorcycle. It took about 7 minutes to reach the Sanctum Sanctorum, home of Dr Stephen Strange; the sorcerer supreme. "This place gives me the creeps", Logan muttered, knocking on the door.

He was expecting Stephen's loyal, bald servant to answer the door. So imagine his surprise when a strange, blonde woman answered instead. "I'm Logan, is Dr Strange home?", Logan asked. "He is asleep, he was up all night", the woman said. "I'm here on avenger business. We detected a dimensional breach, I'm here to investigate. Tell Wong I'm here, he'll understand", Logan said. "Um, OK; I'll tell Wong you're here. I'm Dinah bye the way", Dinah said. Dinah let Logan inside, then left to find Wong.

"Wong, some guy named Logan is here", Dinah said; she had found Wong and Ray discussing lunch in the kitchen. "Oh yes, shall I offer him refreshments?", Wong asked. "He wants to ask about a breach. Apparently the avengers detected our portal in. Now this 'Logan' is investigating", Dinah said.

"Wong, what happened here?", Logan asked when Wong walked in. "Mindless ones, nothing we can't handle. I see you've met one of the master's guests", Wong said. "Yeah, she seemed cool. Mind yourself Wong, we're already on eggshells. The x-men are dealing with an inter-dimensional issue of our own. But only a handful of choice members know about it. We have the kid acting as kitty's little brother right now", Logan said walking out the door. An engine roar and a few seconds later, and Logan is gone.

Wong returned to the kitchen, where Dinah and Ray seemed to be having an important conversation. "But Ray, if This 'issue' is Tyler then I have to follow Logan", Dinah begged. Atom countered with his next argument.

"Even if it's true, we have to inform Batman of any leads, before we investigate", Atom said. "But we don't know enough about Logan to take that chance", Dinah argued. "I know enough", Wong said. Dinah turned to Wong, expressing a grateful smile on her face.

Batman was not patient, and at the moment not too happy. They had a lead on Tyler, but they needed him back fast. The court case was in 15 days, and he was the prime witness/key evidence. If they fail, Tikeas goes free; but if they win, Tikeas will die in prison.

You wake up to see Wanda fighting with her brother, this time over a use of abilities. "I hexed you into silence so Tyler can sleep", Wanda stated firmly. "So what did I miss?", you asked. "Logan left, but he came back. Once the meeting is done, he will take you back to the school", Wanda said. "What did Logan leave for?", you ask. "Something was going down with Doc Strange", Spider-man said. "I'm Just gonna pretend I understood any of that", you said. "Come on kid, we're going home", Logan passed on the way to the hangar. You jump from Wanda's lap, and skedaddle after him. Halfway back, Logan turned to you. "Tell me about your mom, Dinah", Logan growled. It was an order, not a suggestion. "Okay, why?", you asked. "I've got a sinking feeling'", he replied.


End file.
